In the last few decades, the market for wireless communication, sensing, storage and computing devices has grown by orders of magnitude, fueled by the use of portable devices, and increased connectivity and data transfer between all manners of devices. Furthermore, digital and radio frequency (RF) circuit fabrication improvements, as well as advances in circuit integration and other aspects have made electronic equipment smaller, cheaper, and more reliable. Electronic circuits associated with communication, sensing, storage, and computing devices as well as other electronic devices can utilize switching regulators to provide power to devices on integrated circuits.